1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breech lock mechanism for automatic firearms, and in particular, a rigidly closing breech lock mechanism with loosely located support flaps in its breech head which will slide along an associated and complementary formed latching and unlatching component into its rearward latching position during the opening of the breech lock mechanism.
Modern automatic firearms having calibers in the magnitude of 20 to 40 millimeters will, as a rule, evidence high firing cadences or rates.
These cadences are required so that, within the shortest possible time, it is possible to direct a large number of projectiles into the target, such as flying objects or the like moving in the sonic range.
Due to these high cadences, as well as high internal pressures, the breech lock mechanisms of automatic firearms are subjected to extremely high mechanical loads. These high loads are particularly applicable to the movable firearm or breech mechanism components, however, above all with respect to the friction forces which are encountered between these components.
The readiness for use of automatic firearms of that type must be afforded in the case of combat under all possible contemplated environmental influences and weather conditions. The readiness for use has hereby, above all, set particular limitations when, for example, due to the penetration of rain water, snow or the like, the lubricating film which is present between the sliding components is destroyed, which is additionally propagated through high specific surface pressures produced, for instance, during the opening of the breech lock mechanism. A lubricating film which is present between the sliding components, as well as rain water, is completely squeezed away so that already after only a few shots unprotected metal components impact against each other, and due to scoring there will be encountered irreparable damage. Thus, from the stand point of combat tactics as well as technological reasons negative defects or damage of that type must be avoided.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Investigations have already been undertaken concerning the elimination of damages of that type through suitable material selection and/or chromium plating or nitriding. However, a fully satisfying solution could be achieved neither with means of that type nor through the use of synthetic lubricating agents, such as are known, for example, under the trade names "Molykote" or "Liquimoly".
In order to obviate these shortcomings and disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to so configure the inner surfaces of the support flaps which slide along the latching and unlatching component during the opening of the firearm breech lock mechanism, through the intermediary of corresponding material combinations, that the operability of the weapon itself will remain intact even under extreme environmental conditions.